As long as you're mine - One shot
by F. R. Loaiza
Summary: Swan Queen one shot. Elsa llega a Storybrooke y por accidente congela el corazón de Regina y solo un acto de verdadero amor podra salvarla. Mi primer Swan queen one shot.


Espero que les guste la historia. Es mi primer one shot y es un poco largo porque la verdad no estoy acostumbrada a escribir todo de una. Dejen sus comentarios y sus sugerencias para proximas historias.

Gracias por leer :D

* * *

Regina's POV:

Había perdido todo en un día. Marian había regresado al lado de Robín y su hijo y yo había sido desplazada sin ninguna importancia.

Salí de Granny's lo más rápido que pude y camine hasta mi casa con las lagrimas corriendo por mis mejillas y el aire frio calándome los huesos.

Todo había sido culpa de Emma Swan, esa entrometida que no dejaba de arruinar mi vida.

Cuando regresamos de Neverland, ella me había dicho que quería ser mi amiga, por Henry y por ella. Había ido a hablar conmigo y yo estuve dispuesta a escucharla

_Flashback:_

_—__Siento molestarte Regina, pero quiero hablar contigo — Me dijo ella con las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo_

_—__Pasa _

_Me hice a un lado para que entrara y después cerré la puerta a mis espaldas. Camine hasta el sofá que estaba frente a la chimenea y Emma me siguió. _

_Nos sentamos al mismo tiempo y la mire esperando a que hablara._

_—__Regina, creo que debemos tratar de ser amigas_

_—__¿De qué está hablando Srta. Swan? — Pregunte confundida._

_—__Como lo escuchaste, quiero que seamos amigas. Debemos tener una buena relación Regina, y no solo lo digo por Henry si no por… — Ella se quedo en silencio durante unos segundos como si no estuviera segura de lo que estaba diciendo — Por mí_

_—__¿Por ti?_

_—__Estos días que pasamos juntas me di cuenta de que no eres la persona mala que dicen que eres. Sabía que estabas intentando cambiar por Henry, pero en realidad solo estabas volviendo a ser lo que eras antes… Y no me refiera a la reina malvada, sino a la Regina que salvo a mi madre_

_Emma me dejo sorprendida ante sus palabras, sentí la confusión que se formaba en mi cabeza y como se secaba mi garganta_

_—__Quiero conocer a la Regina que en verdad eres — Continuo Emma — Quiero que me des la oportunidad y a cambio dejare, si tu quieres, que me conozcas _

_—__Emma, ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? No lo entiendo — Mi voz sonaba desesperada, y lo estaba, no podía encontrarle una explicación lógica a la actitud de la rubia_

_—__Ya te lo dije Regina. Lo hago por mí — Emma tomo mi mano y me dedico una pequeña sonrisa _

_No podía comprender a aquella mujer, pero aun así estaba dispuesta a aceptar la propuesta de Emma. Serían amigas_

* * *

Emma's POV:

Lo había arruinado todo.

Una vez más había arruinado las cosas entre Regina y yo. Había traído a la persona que la separo de su "verdadero amor" y ahora ella me odiaba más que antes.

Pude verlo en sus ojos cuando me miro fijamente en Grany's. Después de que ella se fuera me di cuenta de que en realidad no me disgustaba tanto que ya no estuviera con Robín Hood, pero al mismo tiempo me dolía tanto verla así. Mis sentimientos estaban encontrados, pero aun si no podía dejarla sola.

_Flashback:_

_Henry y yo estábamos en casa de Regina para la cena. Ella había hecho lasaña y estaba realmente de buen humor esa noche._

_—__Mamá, ¿Puedo quedarme a dormir aquí esta noche? — Me pregunto Henry ilusionado — Claro, si estás de acuerdo con eso mamá — Esta vez se lo dijo a Regina_

_—__Yo no tengo ningún problema — Respondió Regina con una sonrisa_

_—__Me parece muy buena idea_

_Henry sonrió y me dio un abrazo, después camino hacia Regina y la abrazo antes de salir corriendo hacia las escaleras._

_—__Creo que ahora solo somos tu yo — Comente dándole un sorbo a la copa con vino que tenía en mi mano_

_—__Eso parece — Regina se levanto de la silla y camino hasta el sofá donde se dejo caer dejando la copa en la mesa de enfrente — He tenido un largo día_

_—__No lo parece. Estas de muy buen humor hoy — Me senté junto a ella, muy cerca y recargue la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá_

_—__Me pone de buen humor que los dos estén aquí — Ella sonrío y yo sentí que me derretía_

_Por lo menos dos veces a la semana, Henry y yo íbamos a visitar a Regina para la cena o para la hora de la comida. Yo la visitaba casi todos los días en su oficina y cuando ella no tenía mucho trabajo comíamos juntas en Grany's._

_Ya me había acostumbrado a las miradas de la gente y las preguntas constantes sobre mi relación con ella. Yo lo había pedido a Regina que fuera mi amiga, pero desde hace tiempo mis sentimientos por ella se habían convertido en el deseo de algo más que una amistad._

_No sabía si ella sentía lo mismo por mí, pero había decidido arriesgarme con ella. Algo me decía que valía la pena intentarlo._

_—__A mi me encanta ponerte de buen humor_

_—__Mientras no empieces con tus chistes malos, todo está perfecto_

_Fulmine a Regina con la mirada tratando de controlar mi sonrisa_

_—__¡Oye! No todos mis chistes son malos. Te has reído con algunos, y no lo niegues_

_—__Está bien, lo acepto. Pero solo me he reído como del 10% y nada más_

_—__Con eso me conformo… Me encanta verte sonreír_

_Regina sonrió y me dedico una mirada confundida. _

_Mi comentario había estado fuera de lugar, lo sabía. Pero ya no podía ocultar más lo que sentía, ya no._

_—__¿Quieres otra copa? — Me pregunto ella señalando mi copa_

_—__No — coloque mi mano sobre su brazo evitando que se levantara — Hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte, es… importante_

_—__¿Todo está bien? — Note la preocupación en su voz y sonreí para intentar tranquilizarla._

_—__Sí, todo está bien… Es solo que… — Aspire todo el aire que pude y reuní el coraje para hablar —Regina, hace un par de días me di cuenta de algo, algo que me gusta y a la vez me asusta — Regina me miraba cada vez más confundida —Se que esto te va a sonar muy raro, que te parecerá una locura pero… Tengo que decirlo — Tome sus manos entre las mías y la mire a los ojos. A sus hermosos ojos cafés — Tengo fuertes sentimientos por ti, y no de amistad._

_—__¿Qué se supone que eso quiere decir? — Ella tenía una sonrisa en su rostro pero en sus ojos se veía aun la confusión _

_—__Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti _

_Me fui acercando lentamente a ella y sentí su respiración agitada. La tome por el rostro y la bese en los labios. Por unos segundos Regina se quedo paralizada, pero después correspondía a mi beso_

_Era un beso dulce, tierno, cálido, hermoso. Sus suaves labios deslizándose por los míos me hacían sentir electricidad corriendo por mi columna vertebral. Sentí como sus manos se deslizaban por mi espalda y me acercaba más a ella. _

_Cuando el aire se nos agoto, Regina se separo rápidamente y se levanto del sofá_

_—__Sera mejor que te vayas — susurro ella con una mano sobre sus labios_

_—__Pero, Regina…_

_—__Por favor Emma_

_Me levante del sofá sin quitarle la mirada de encima. _

_—__Vendré por Henry en la tarde_

* * *

Regina's POV:

Me puse el pijama y me metí a la cama. Sentía que la cabeza me iba a explotar y tenía los ojos hinchados. Quería dormir y olvidarme de lo que había pasado tan solo por unas horas.

El timbre sonó, alguien tocaba a la puerta. Ignore el hecho de que alguien esperaba abajo y me recosté cerrando los ojos.

El timbre volvió a sonar varias veces y me levante soltando un resoplido. Baje las escaleras sin prisa y abrí la puerta dispuesta a lanzarle una bola de fuego a quien fuera que me estuviera molestando esa noche.

Emma estaba ahí, frente a mí y me miraba con una cara de preocupación y arrepentimiento.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — Pregunte cruzándome de brazos

—Quiero hablar contigo — Emma entro a la casa y cerró la puerta detrás de ella — Quiero aclarar las cosas Regina, no es lo que tu estas pensando.

—¿Entonces qué es?... Porque desde mi punto de vista estás haciendo todo por arruinar mi vida. Parece que no quieras que sea feliz, y mientras tu estas con el tal Hook de arriba para abajo.

—Yo no quiero arruinar tu vida, es lo que menos quiero. Yo no sabía que esa mujer era la esposa de Hood, yo solo quería ayudarla.

—¡Claro! Se me olvida que tú eres la salvadora y por lo tanto tienes que salvar a todo mundo sin importar las consecuencias.

—No, no es así. Si hubiera sabido que esa mujer te causaría algún daño jamás la hubiera traído conmigo — Emma se acerco a mí y me miro con esos grandes ojos azules — Tu sabes lo que siento por ti Regina…

—No hablemos de eso — Me aleje de ella dándole la espalda — Ya nada importa, ya todo se termino y no quiero hablar más de ello

—Esté bien, pero solo quiero aclárate una cosa — Emma se volvió a acercar a mí y se coloco muy cerca a mis espaldas — Te amo Regina y nunca dejare de hacerlo.

_Flashback:_

_Emma me había dicho que estaba enamorada de mí, me había besado y a mí me había encantado cada segundo en que tuve sus pequeños labios entre los míos._

_En cuanto Emma se fue salí disparada al bosque. Ese día Zelena había robado mi corazón a Robín._

_El se levanto del tronco en el que estaba sentado en cuanto noto mi presencia._

_—__My lady, perdóneme. Su corazón fue robado durante mi guardia y le prometo que lo recuperare._

_Lo mire fijamente a los ojos, lo tome de su abrigo y lo bese. Lo bese como jamás había besado a nadie y aun así no sentí ni la mínima parte de lo que había sentido cuando Emma me beso._

_El me beso nuevamente, esta vez me acerco tanto a su cuerpo que pude sentir su corazón latiendo rápidamente._

_Aunque yo no tuviera mi corazón conmigo podía sentir que estaba latiendo. Estaba latiendo por Emma y tenía tanto miedo de admitirlo._

El timbre volvió a sonar y me apresure hacia la puerta enfurecida.

—Ya te dije que te fueras…

Gold me miro perplejo ante mi tono de voz y me tarde solo un segundo en darme cuenta que él no era Emma.

—No sé a quién esperabas querida, pero creo que no están de muy buen humor.

—¿Qué pasa Gold? —Pregunte con impaciencia.

—Tenemos un problema.

—¿Qué es?

—Elsa, la reina de Arendelle.

—¿Qué hace ella aquí? — Pregunte confundida

—Parece ser que Emma no solo trajo a la esposa de tu ladrón de vuelta — Respondió Gold en tono burlón.

Lo fulmine con la mirada y me crucé de brazos.

—¿Y qué esperas que yo haga?

—Pues ya que venciste a Zelena y eres casi tan poderosa como yo… Necesito que vengas conmigo y me ayudes a detenerla, esta congelando toda la calle principal.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que me interesa lo que pase?

—Tal vez porque tu hijo está ahí, atrapado y temeroso.

Lo mire con los ojos bien abiertos y en mi garganta se formo un nudo.

—¿Henry está ahí?

Gold asintió y no me quedo más remedio que seguirlo para detener a la reina de hielo.

* * *

Emma's POV:

Sabía que no tenía que molestar más a Regina pero no podía sacármela de la cabeza. Di media vuelta y regrese por el camino que me llevaría a su casa.

Toque el timbre y nadie abrió la puerta. Esta vez no me quedaría esperando en el frio de la tarde a que Regina se dignara a abrirme. Corrí hacia el jardín y trepe por una de las enredaderas que daba a la habitación de Regina.

Por suerte la ventana estaba abierta así que di un salto dentro de la habitación para encontrarla vacía, no había nada ahí, ni un solo ruido se escuchaba en toda la casa.

Aun así camine hacia la cama y me senté en ella acariciando las suaves sabanas que olían a ella. Sonreí al imaginarla ahí recostada con los ojos cerrados y tranquilamente dormida.

Algo en su mesita de noche capto mi atención. Había un sobre blanco en ella y en letras finas y elegantemente trazadas estaba escrito mi nombre.

Tome el sobre y lo abrí, contenía una carta escrita con la misma caligrafía y era para mí:

_"__¿Por dónde empezar? Mi amor:_

_Empezare con las cosas que no he dicho suficiente, empezare con el día que cambio mi vida y terminare con la manera en que me siento esta noche._

_¿A dónde pertenezco si tú no estás aquí? Porque eso se ha convertido en uno de mis mas grandes miedos. No sé donde termino o donde empiezo, cada centímetro entre nosotros es demasiado lejos._

_Siempre estoy contando mis bendiciones desde que tú me defendiste quedándote a mi lado. Si tan solo no perdiera mi esencia cada vez que intento que estas palabras salgan._

_¿Por dónde empezar? Empezare por la mañana en la que me trajiste el sol. Empezare con las estrellas en el espacio exterior, cuando tomaste algunas e iluminaste mi rostro._

_Siempre he leído la última página en lugar de la primera, pero esta vez no hay necesidad de apresurarse. _

_Yo te amo, y volveré a decir ¿Por dónde empezar?_

_¿Por dónde deberíamos empezar?"_

Cuando termine de leer la carta mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Ella me amaba, me amaba tanto como yo a ella. La sola idea de pensarlo hacia que mi corazón saltara en mi pecho.

Con la carta en las manos salí corriendo de la casa en busca de Regina.

¿En dónde podía estar?

Era de madrugada y no faltaba mucho para el amanecer. Estaba haciendo más frio que el de costumbre. Camine en dirección a la calle principal buscando con la mirada el rostro de Regina.

* * *

Reginas's POV:

Gold y yo estábamos frente a Elsa y detrás de nosotros estaban Mary Margaret, David, Ruby y Henry.

Las demás personas se habían marcado a casa por órdenes de David y por cansancio. Ya estaba amaneciendo y el sol solo hacía que todo se sintiera más frio.

—Elsa, necesitas tranquilizarte — Gold dio un paso hacia ella

—¡No te me acerques! — Advirtió ella lanzando hielo a los pies de Gold — Me tuviste encerrada durante mucho tiempo. No tienes derecho a decirme que hacer.

—Ruby, llévate a Henry de aquí — Le ordene a la loba.

Ella asintió y en contra de la voluntad de Henry se lo llevo en dirección a la casa de Emma y sus padres.

El rostro de Elsa dejaba ver todo el temor que llevaba dentro. Ella solo estaba asustada y no sabía dónde estaba. Llevaba 30 años encerrada y había perdido la noción del tiempo.

—Tranquila —susurre levantando las manos en señal de paz — no queremos hacerte ningún daño.

Comencé a caminar con cautela hacia ella sin bajar las manos.

—No te acerques — Me advirtió

—No te hare daño — Seguí caminando hacia ella a pesar de su advertencia.

Cuando estaba a solo unos pasos de alcanzarla sentí como el hielo penetraba mi pecho hasta mi corazón y me lanzaba al suelo.

Comencé a sentir como mi cuerpo se ponía frio y rígido y solo escuche a Emma gritando mi nombre.

* * *

Emma's POV:

Corrí hacia Regina lo más rápido que pude y me hinque a su lado.

—¿Qué le hiciste? — Pregunte a la mujer de cabello rubio — ¿Quién es ella? — Pregunte esta vez a mis padres.

—Elsa, reina de Arendelle —Respondió David

—¡¿Qué le hiciste?! —Volví a preguntar con desesperación a Elsa

—No fue mi intención — Respondió ella asustada — Le dije que no se acercara, no se controlar mis poderes… Ella se congelara dentro de poco y morirá, el hielo ha alcanzado su corazón.

Regina abrió lentamente los ojos y me sonrió.

—Creo que es un mal momento para tener mi corazón de vuelta — susurro ella.

Tome su cuerpo y me coloque debajo de ella dejando caer su torso en mis piernas y sujetando su cabeza en mis brazos.

—¡Has que se detenga! — Exigí

Sentí como el cuerpo de Regina comenzaba a ponerse frio y pude notar como palidecía su rostro.

No, no podía perderla ahora que sabía que ella también me amaba. No iba dejarla ir tan fácil.

—No pudo hacerlo… — Respondió Elsa — La magia solo puede detenerse con un acto de amor verdadero.

—Podemos ir a buscar a Henry — Sugirió Mary Margaret — Ruby lo llevo a casa.

—Tiene que ser ahora — Elsa miro a Regina con ojos de lastima — O será muy tarde.

Mire a mis padres con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Sabía que no entenderían lo que iba a hacer a continuación pero luego les explicaría.

Acaricie el rostro de Regina y la mire a los ojos. Saque la carta de mi bolsillo y se la mostré.

—Yo también te amo — susurre con una sonrisa.

Me incline hacia ella mientras me sonreía y la bese en los labios. Un beso suave y tierno.

Una ráfaga de viento recorrió y el lugar y fue cuando supe que había funcionado. El color canela de la piel de Regina estaba volviendo y su temperatura corporal había aumentado.

—Funciono — Susurro ella con una sonrisa.

Le sonreí y la volví a besar, pero esta vez con más pasión y tomándole el rostro con las manos para que no pudiera escapar.

Me levante del suelo y ayude a que Regina se levantara.

Mis padres nos observaban con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos.

—Les explicare luego… Ahora, lleven a Elsa a un lugar donde todos estén más seguros.

Mis padres solo asintieron sin poder quitarme la vista de enzima.

—Llevare a Regina a casa, necesita descansar

* * *

Regina's POV:

Emma me había traído a casa y la había invitado a pasar.

En cuanto estuvimos dentro de la casa Emma se acerco a mí y me tomo por la cintura.

—Debiste decírmelo hace mucho tiempo.

—No tenía el valor para hacerlo — confesé tomándola por los hombros — Pero ahora que ya no hay nada que ocultar… Te amo

Emma sonrió ampliamente y me beso.

El beso estaba lleno de pasión y deseo. Pude sentir como sus manos iban y venían por mi espalda. Rodeo su cuello con mis brazos para eliminar el espacio entre nuestros cuerpos y Emma comenzó a caminar tratando de subir las escaleras principales.

—Creo que las escaleras serán un problema — susurro ella con una sonrisa picarona.

Sonreí y troné los dedos. Una nube de humo morada nos transporta a mi habitación en un par de segundos.

—Buena idea.

Nos besamos de nuevo. Deslice mis manos dentro de su chaqueta y se la quite tirándola al suelo. Me quite mi abrigo y sentí como sus manos se metían bajo mi blusa acariciando mi piel.

Un escalofrió recorrió fi columna cuando sentí los labios de Emma sobre mi cuello y segundos después mi blusa había desaparecido.

—Creo que alguien ha estado practicando su magia — susurre con una sonrisa.

—Tanto que puedo hacer que desaparezca toda tu ropa con tronar los dedos — su voz sonaba juguetona y sentí una pequeña mordida en mi hombro.

—Eso no sería justo señorita Swan.

Puse mis manos sobre su trasero y la empuje hacia mí.

Nuestra ropa desapareció en unos instantes y sin necesidad de utilizar magia.

Emma recorría mi cuerpo desnudo con sus labios mientras yo apretaba las sabanas entre mis manos. La tome del rostro y la jale hacia el mío para besarla con intensidad.

Me coloque sobre ella y la mire con una sonrisa. Ella acaricio mi cabello y después se incorporo un poco para lograr besarme.

Sentía el calor de su cuerpo y su respiración agitada. Mi cuerpo pedía cada vez más de sus caricias y sus besos. Me deje llevar sin que nada más me importara y deje que Emma jugara con mi cuerpo de tantas maneras que no pude contener más los gritos de placer.

Habíamos hecho el amor como si fuera la última vez que estaríamos juntas, pero en realidad, esa era la primera de muchas veces.

—Creo que esto no fue precisamente descansar — susurre mientras me recostaba en su pecho

—No… es mucho mejor que eso.

Di un largo suspiro y me abrace al cuerpo de Emma.

—No me dejes nunca — Las palabras salieron de mi boca sin poder evitarlo

—Cuenta con eso — Respondió Emma acariciando mi cabello — Ni loca te dejaría… Sería una estupidez de mi parte.

—Vamos a ser una familia

—Seremos una familia

Su afirmación me hizo sonreír y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Por fin tendría lo que siempre había querido.

Un final feliz.

* * *

**Nota: La carta que Regina deja a Emma es la letra de una canción de Idina Menzel llamada Where do I begin?. Yo la traduje al español y espero haya sido de su agrado.**


End file.
